


Azul Cobalto

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Role Reversal, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki é a lenda viva da patinação. Cinco vezes campeão mundial, ele enfrentou tabus para se tornar o primeiro ômega patinador da história. Sendo um ômega sem contrato aos seus 27 anos, ele desistiu há muito tempo de encontrar seu parceiro destinado. E Yuuri não espera e nem precisa disso. Ele construiu uma vida plena para si, uma bem sucedida carreira, tinha sua poesia, seu cachorro e seus amigos. Yuuri era feliz com tudo que havia conquistado.Até que Victor Nikiforov, um alfa mais jovem, sofre um imprint por Yuuri, ameaçando toda a sua realidade.Para Yuuri, estar com Victor significa desistir de sua independência e colocar seu futuro nas mãos de um alfa jovem e inexperiente, além de ter que revisitar uma página dolorosa de seu passado. Yuuri não sabe se vale a pena correr tantos riscos, ou quais saídas ainda lhe restam, enquanto Victor precisa lutar para não perder seu parceiro destinado.*****Fanfiction baseada no livro Slow Heat da Leta Blake.Alerta: contém cenas de sexo Victor x Yurio. O tema estupro será abordado, mas não haverá cenas descritivas.Fanfic publicada anteriormente no Nyah! Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Azul Cobalto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744075) by Leta Blake. 



> Yuri on Ice e seus personagens pertencem a Mitsurou Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto e ao Estúdio Mappa.
> 
> Slow Heat e seus personagens pertencem a Leta Blake.
> 
> Já está bem claro, mas avisar não custa nada. Esta é uma fic Victuuri, e portanto, mostra um relacionamento homossexual. Se de algum modo esse conteúdo lhe desagrada ou ofenda, por favor, não leia.

**Heat** _sm._ **1.** Prazer intenso e indesejado. **2.** Período de intensa atividade no ciclo sexual dos ômegas.

Um gemido baixo ecoou pelo quarto fechado.

Victor se moveu levemente, ajeitando-se em seu lugar ao lado do seu melhor amigo, Yuri.

Ambos estavam sentados na cama, completamente imóveis enquanto assistiam a um filme em VHS. Na tela, a cena mostrava um ômega nu, já em estado avançado do seu _heat_. Ele era deslumbrante, com cabelos escuros, contrastando com sua pele clara, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de desejo. Ele era exatamente o tipo que atraía os olhos de Victor. Vendo-o tão exposto no filme, sedento e vulnerável, deixava Victor sem ar.

A câmera começou a se mover ao redor do ômega, mostrando seu belo corpo de outros ângulos. De quatro sobre a cama, as costas arqueadas, ele mostrava sua bunda perfeita, oferecendo seu ânus molhado, enquanto sua mão tentava, em vão, preencher o vazio torturante. O ômega soltou outro gemido de frustração, e lançou um olhar desesperado sobre seu ombro para o alfa musculoso e de pele dourada atrás dele.

— _Por favor... Está doendo..._ — gemeu o ômega num tom suplicante.

Era assim para um ômega em _heat_. Um desejo tão intenso e avassalador que obliterava qualquer pudor, pensamento ou impulso de autopreservação; que em casos extremos poderia até nublar seu melhor julgamento ou mesmo a existência de sua própria consciência. Um desejo sem controle, quase indesejado, que o consumia de dentro para fora em uma agonia feita de fogo.

Só havia uma coisa que poderia aplacar sua aflição e transformar a dor em puro prazer.

O alfa se posicionou atrás do ômega, colocando as mãos no quadril dele, elas deslizaram, descendo por suas coxas, depois subiram até as nádegas. Elas se encaixaram nas mãos do alfa, tão fartas, a pele imaculada fazia um contraste bonito entre seus dedos. Então, ele as abriu, revelando aquele pequeno lugar ansioso e úmido, o cheiro dele devia ser algo incrível, algo que Victor poderia apenas imaginar. Quando o alfa aproximou seu rosto, Victor já sentia sua boca salivar. Devia ser como uma droga, que excita e alucina, aquele líquido que brilhava sob a luz, a língua do alfa foi de encontro a ele, fazendo o ômega arquear as costas ainda mais. O ômega gemeu inquieto, não era nem de longe o suficiente.

— _Você está tão pronto,_ — disse o alfa.

— _Sim... Por favor..._ — ele voltou a suplicar.

Ele guiou seu pênis para a entrada e o penetrou em um único movimento. O ômega gemeu alto, e seu gemido se repetia enquanto seu rosto se desfazia em êxtase, empurrando seu quadril contra o alfa que o puxava para si, seus corpos se chocando com um som molhado, vez após outra.

— _Ah! Sim... Mais forte..._ — o ômega dizia, sua voz intermitente entre as estocadas, mas seu tom não era mais de súplica e sim um comando aveludado.

— _O que você quiser, meu Ômega,_ — o alfa respondeu suavemente. Um sorriso se abriu diante da satisfação que ele provocava no ômega, juntamente com seu próprio deleite ao tomá-lo, e apesar da intensidade com que o possuía, não havia brutalidade no ato.

Os gemidos vinham cada vez mais intensos dos autofalantes da televisão. Aquele era um dos filmes preferidos de Victor, e nunca falhava em fazê-lo ofegar. Uma das preciosidades da sua coleção de vídeos adultos, gravados em fitas VHS. Ele as guardava em uma caixa no armário, pois mesmo que pudesse deixá-las expostas, ele não queria parecer um adolescente no cio, embora não parecesse o caso naquele momento. Agora mesmo, ele sentia seu pênis preso em sua roupa íntima, estava ficando dolorido e molhado de pré-gozo, mas ele não faria o primeiro movimento. Não, esperar também fazia parte do jogo.

Na tela, o ômega enterrava seu rosto nos lençóis, suas duas mãos se agarrando ao tecido. Ele estremecia, iniciando um orgasmo, mas o que escorria por suas pernas não era seu próprio sêmen, mas o líquido que fluía de suas glândulas ômega, estimuladas pelos feromônios do alfa e pelo pênis dentro dele. O ômega recebia o _knot_.

Victor percebeu um movimento em sua visão periférica e isso atraiu seus olhos e sua total atenção. Ele não precisava ver o fim do filme, ele sabia como terminava: o modo como o ômega gozava no final de seu longo orgasmo, se desfazendo em seu intenso prazer; o sêmen do alfa escorrendo pelas coxas trêmulas do ômega, enquanto ele afagava suas costas.

O filme era apenas um aperitivo. Agora, em vez de olhar para a tela da televisão, Victor assistia sem qualquer pudor Yuri acariciando o volume em suas calças, as pernas afastadas. Seu olfato sensível de alfa podia sentir o cheiro familiar do pré-gozo de Yuri se misturando ao seu no ar do quarto fechado.

— Até quando vai me deixar esperando, Victor? — ele disse, assim que viu os olhos de Victor acompanhando o movimento de sua mão.

Victor lambeu os lábios lentamente antes de responder.

— E como vamos fazer isso?

— Você está me oferecendo a sua bunda? — Yuri perguntou com um sorriso afetado no rosto, depois de desligar a televisão com o controle e jogá-lo sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado.

Victor riu.

— Nunca.

— Eu não quero só bater uma hoje, e não vou me contentar apenas com o seu gozo na minha boca.

— Então parece que você quer brincar de ser o meu ômega de novo.

As bochechas pálidas de Yuri coraram.

— Até parece, — ele disse num tom petulante, mas logo começou a tirar suas roupas.

Yuri era bom em bancar o ômega arredio e insolente. Seu rosto bonito e seu corpo atraente eram perfeitos para isso.

— Eu vou fazer você implorar por mais quando estiver gozando no meu _knot_.

— Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir.

Yuri estava certo. Victor nunca poderia lhe dar um _knot_. Era necessário os feromônios de um ômega em _heat_ para ativar essa função biológica. E Yuri não estava em _heat_. Yuri nem mesmo era um ômega.

— Fique de quatro, — disse Victor enquanto também se despia. — Me mostre o que você quer.

Os lábios de Yuri se torceram em um sorriso de lado. Essas palavras não eram surpresa alguma para ele, assim como o filme, ele também já havia as ouvido antes. As palavras de comando de um alfa, as palavras de comando de Victor. O instinto de Yuri deveria ser resistir a esse jogo, afinal ele também era um alfa. Mas em vez disso, Yuri fazia de bom grado, imitando a pose do ômega no filme, empinando sua bunda para Victor.

Era uma visão e tanto.

Yuri se apoiou sobre um braço, e com a outra mão segurou sua nádega, afastando-a para mostrar a Victor onde ele o queria, obedecendo às palavras dele. Ele olhou sobre seu ombro, fingindo os olhos inocentes e suplicantes de um ômega em _heat._

— Está doendo. Eu preciso de você.

O pênis de Victor pulsou diante dessas palavras, tão comuns entre os ômegas que havia visto nos filmes que eram mais um clichê do que palavras de sedução, mas aparentemente eram tão eficientes quanto. Dezoito anos, excitado e estimulado pelo filme, Victor não precisava de muito, aquilo era mais do que o suficiente.

Victor contemplou a forma nua de Yuri. Apesar de terem a mesma idade, Yuri era menor, delicado e lindo, e estava disposto sobre a cama para ele do mesmo modo que o ômega de Victor estaria um dia. Eles precisavam de lubrificação artificial, já que Yuri não era capaz de produzi-la, e penetrá-lo a seco seria doloroso para ambos.

Victor abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira do seu lado da cama e encontrou o pequeno frasco de óleo para o corpo que ele mantinha ali. O vidro ainda estava sujo com o que havia escorrido dele ao ser usado no dia anterior, a última vez que haviam jogado esse pequeno jogo particular deles dois.

— Você é meu? — Victor perguntou, baixando sua voz a um sussurro próximo ao ouvido de Yuri, as palavras que um dia ele diria para seu ômega.

— Sempre, — Yuri respondeu, encenando seu papel, arqueando as costas, buscando qualquer contato de Victor com sua bunda exposta.

Em vez de tocá-lo onde Yuri queria, primeiro Victor o puxou, virando Yuri e beijando sua boca.

Então Victor enfiou seu dedo molhado de óleo no ânus de Yuri, deixando-o escorregadio e ofegante. A próstata de um alfa não era tão sensível quanto a de um ômega, mas ainda dava prazer ao ser estimulada.

— Eu quero que você goze em mim, — Yuri murmurou contra os lábios de Victor. — Eu preciso de você, me preencha.

Victor estremeceu.

— Pare de falar, Yuri, ou eu vou gozar antes mesmo de entrar em você.

— Que tipo de alfa você é que nem consegue esperar até entrar no seu ômega de mentira?

— Espere para ver.

Yuri riu.

— Por quê? Você vai gozar na cara do seu ômega de verdade se não aprender a ter controle. E então, o que você vai fazer? Masturbá-lo com um dildo, enquanto ele chora e implora por você até que você fique duro de novo? Que patético.

— Você sabe que isso não é problema para mim. — E seria um problema menor ainda quando ele estivesse cercado pelos feromônios do seu ômega. Provavelmente ele nem mesmo ficaria flácido depois de gozar. — Mas se você não ficar quieto, eu não vou deixar você gozar no meu pau.

— Como se eu me importasse. — Yuri sorriu petulante.

Em vez de responder, Victor colocou mais um dedo em Yuri, fazendo-o ofegar.

— Enfie logo esse negócio em mim, eu não preciso disso, — Yuri disse quando conseguiu se recompor novamente.

— Precisa, sim.

— Vamos, Victor, você vai ser um bom alfa e vai deixar o seu ômega gozar primeiro? — ele insistiu.

Victor estreitou seus olhos, ele precisava só de mais um pouco antes de dar a Yuri o que ele queria. Tomar seu próprio tempo para deixá-lo aberto e pronto sem ceder à pressa de seu amigo.

Victor tinha muito orgulho do seu pênis. Embora ele mal tivesse saído da puberdade e seu corpo não estivesse completamente desenvolvido, seu pênis era grande e grosso, vários centímetros a mais do que o de Yuri.

Ele já estava entre as pernas de Yuri e roçou seu pênis contra o dele. Pelo rosto cheio de luxúria de Yuri, ele sabia o quanto o outro gostava disso. Victor masturbou os dois juntos.

— Abra-se para mim, ômega.

Yuri abriu mais suas pernas flexíveis, febril e trêmulo, ansioso por Victor. A penetração era sempre deliciosa. Ele amava aquela sensação, a carne quente envolvendo e apertando seu pênis de alfa. Os olhos verdes de Yuri escurecendo enquanto ele se retesava ao receber todo o comprimento de Victor. Depois de um breve momento, Victor deslizou para fora e então empurrou seu corpo contra o de Yuri novamente, abrindo-o mais facilmente na segunda vez.

— Caramba, — Yuri sussurrou, apenas um fio de voz. A cabeça jogada para trás, expondo a pele pálida de seu pescoço, seu cabelo espalhado sobre o travesseiro ao redor do seu rosto. — É tão bom. Isso é tão gostoso, Victor.

Jogando seu cabelo loiro platinado da frente do seu rosto, Victor sorriu para Yuri.

— Ômega, é bom ter o pênis de um alfa dentro de você?

Yuri estremeceu com força.

— Sim.

— Você gosta?

— Gosto.

— Então me mostre.

Yuri apertou em torno dele e empurrou seu quadril para cima, indo ao encontro das investidas de Victor.

— Sim. Isso mesmo. — Victor tomou o pênis de Yuri em sua mão, algo que ele nunca precisaria fazer com um ômega de verdade, ômegas tinham um poderoso orgasmo de próstata, além de suas glândulas sensíveis, não precisavam de estimulo fálico. Victor voltou a sussurrar. — Olhe para você, se abrindo assim para mim. Você quer que eu preencha você?

— Sim, — Yuri murmurou, seu peito arqueava com sua respiração áspera. — Goze em mim.

— Mm, você quer?

— Quero.

— Vai gozar para mim?

— Sim!

Victor fechou seus olhos, bloqueando o rosto familiar de Yuri. Ele queria um ômega, um de verdade, molhado e suplicando. Um ômega se contorcendo sob seu corpo, derramando verdadeiras lágrimas, enquanto implorava por seu gozo, para que ele o tomasse, o possuísse, e então gozaria em seu pênis, gritando, convulsionando...

— Victor! — Yuri gritou seu nome, seu corpo retesando enquanto o líquido quente jorrava sobre eles.

O aperto da bunda de Yuri em seu orgasmo e as fantasias de Victor o subjugaram. Victor gozou, se enterrando fundo em Yuri, e sentiu seu sêmen escorrendo de dentro dele. Quando estivesse com seu ômega de verdade, esse êxtase não duraria apenas alguns segundos, seriam longos minutos de um prazer intenso. Pensando nisso, Victor flexionou seu quadril uma última vez, com força, buscando os últimos resquícios de seu orgasmo.

Ele gemeu, desabando sobre o corpo suado de Yuri.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou após o silêncio que seguiu o momento intenso que acabaram de ter.

— Sim, — Yuri disse, sua voz baixa e seu corpo começando a tremer. — Estou bem.

— Foi bom?

Yuri deu de ombros, e Victor sabia que a culpa pós-orgasmo estava se abatendo sobre ele, como acontecia cada vez em que transavam.

— Shh, — Victor disse, e acariciou seus cabelos. — Ninguém sabe. Ninguém nunca vai saber. É só você e eu. Quando encontrarmos nossos ômegas, ficaremos felizes de termos praticado antes.

As palavras que ele nunca dizia, e nem mesmo Yuri, que o único que realmente estava praticando para o dia em que encontrasse seu ômega era Victor. Yuri estava apenas satisfazendo seus próprios desejos, e se sua predileção fosse descoberta pelo mundo lá fora, ele estaria em perdição. Apenas betas e ômegas permitem serem fodidos. Todo mundo sabe disso.

Mas Yuri gostava de ser tomado por outro alfa. E Victor não via porque isso deveria ser um problema. Gostar disso não fazia de Yuri menos homem, e nem menos alfa.

— Foi bom, é isso que importa, — ele sussurrou, ainda afagando os cabelos de Yuri. Ele o envolveu com seus braços, invertendo suas posições e puxando Yuri para perto, aninhando-o em seu peito. — Conte-me como você quer que seu ômega seja.

Yuri ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, mas finalmente respondeu.

— Alto, loiro e bonito, — disse num tom monótono. Era sua resposta usual, mas Victor não estava satisfeito.

— Me fale mais. Como você quer que ele seja? Por dentro.

Yuri deu de ombros de novo.

— Eu não sei. Nunca penso muito sobre isso. Só que vou ter que enfiar meu pau nele. É isso. O que eu quero não importa de qualquer jeito. Nossos corpos vão escolher, se tivermos sorte. Vou reagir aos feromônios de algum completo desconhecido, sofrer um _imprint_ , e isso é tudo.

Victor franziu o cenho.

— Por que você faz isso parecer tão terrível? — Victor achava romântico, encontrar seu _Erosgápe_. Reconhecê-lo como sua pessoa predestinada imediatamente, ser guiado até ele em meio a uma multidão; ser tomado por uma onda de desejo e afeição por sua pessoa especial. E depois, ficariam juntos e felizes para sempre. Ele afagou o braço de Yuri preguiçosamente. — É assim que as coisas funcionam. — Pelo menos desde a Sexta Extinção.

Yuri deu de ombros mais uma vez, antes de rolar para o lado e alcançar a caixa de lenços sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Exatamente. É assim que as coisas funcionam. Então, por que eu preciso pensar nisso? Seremos o que tivermos de ser, sem desviar um centímetro de nosso caminho.

Victor deixou Yuri sair completamente de seus braços para poder se limpar, seus lábios apertados em uma linha. Ele não se sentia desse jeito, e queria que Yuri também não se sentisse.

Encontrar seu ômega poderia ser a melhor coisa que aconteceria em toda a sua vida se ele tivesse sorte o suficiente para encontrar seu _Erosgápe_. Não importava quem era o seu ômega, se ele fosse seu _Erosgápe,_ então Victor sabia que eles seriam felizes. Eles seriam apaixonados um pelo outro. Eles viveriam felizes para sempre, unidos pelo laço sagrado. Como seus pais e seus avós antes deles.

O que poderia haver para temer ou lamentar?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas lindas!
> 
> Eu sou hokuto ritsuka e essa é uma das minhas fics de YOI, e minha primeira omegaverse! Estou experimentando muitas coisas novas ultimamente e essa fic vai ter tudo que eu nunca fiz na vida XD
> 
> Essa fic não terá uma periodicidade definida, então pode demorar um pouco para sair o próximo capítulo. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, mas acho que não deu para entender nada desse capítulo XD só foi um belo capítulo de cenas pornô XDDD A coisa melhora depois, ok? Garanto que vai ter mais história do que lemon daqui para frente ;’)  
> Obrigada aos sobreviventes!
> 
> P.S.: essa fic foi publicada anteriormente no Nyah! Fanfiction, Spirit e Wattpad, mas foi tirada do ar para revisão. Como não é possível republicar um capítulo por vez ela só voltará às três plataformas quando a revisão dos capítulos já publicados estiver completa (15 capítulos, atualmente), enquanto isso, os capítulos revisados serão publicados apenas no Tumblr e no AO3.


End file.
